He Was Here
by Lubbyx3
Summary: Set during season 9. Mulder visits Scully and William. It gets a little frisky. Oneshot. My first fic EVER so please go easy on me! This is dedicated to my cousin, who you all know as Something Witty Goes Here. She co-wrote this with me! Love ya girl!


5:47

Dammit. Scully looked at the empty train tracks then back at her watch. Dammit! Mulder's train was 17 minutes late. She sighed and gazed around the station. There was a pissed off-looking business woman yelling into her cell, a man staring into nothingness. Could any of these people be Super Soldiers? No. She shook the very thought out of her mind. This is supposed to be all about Mulder coming to visit.

_Toot toot!_

Finally! Scully moved closer to the edge of the tracks and looked towards the oncoming train. Mulder was on that train! After what seemed like a millennia, the train finally pulled up and opened its doors. A sudden stampede of people flooded out of its open doors. They rushed towards their loved ones, chattering about God-knows what.

She tapped her foot impatiently. The people streaming out of doors seemed to slow to a trickle. Had she come at the wrong time? Wrong day? Just as she was doubting her planning, a tall figure appeared in the doorway. He stepped into the sun, and Scully took in his appearance.

His brown hair was slightly messy and windswept. The man lifted his face up towards the bright sun and smiled; as if he hadn't seen it in a long, long time. Then he lowered his face and Scully saw his eyes. The eyes that could never make up their minds about what color they wanted to be; brown or green. They were eyes she had fallen in love with. Mulder's eyes. He was here.

Scully half sprinted half walked towards him and once she reached him he set down his suitcase and gathered her into his strong embrace. He leaned down and kissed her tenderly. She responded enthusiastically and wrapped her arms around his neck. They stood like this for a few minutes, letting their lips make up for time spent apart.

They separated for a moment and rested their foreheads against each other. "Hey, Scully."

"Hey, Mulder." Scully smiled Of course, that is what they would say to each other after months and months of not seeing each other.

"Long time, no see. I missed you. And William. Hey, where is he?" He lifted his head off of hers and looked around.

"Monica is looking after him. I thought it might be dangerous, you know, having both of you together here at the same time." Scully played with the zipper of his jacket. "And besides, you'll see him at home."

Mulder nodded. "Always a smarty-pants, Scully. C'mon, lets go home." He picked up his bag and slid his arm around Scully's small waist. Home, Scully thought. Our home.

"What is that sound?" Mulder asked, wrinkling his forehead in distaste. He put his hands to his ears and mocked the sound of echoing bellows accompanied by classical music.

Scully laughed. She had come to appreciate the bizarre things Reyes played to "soothe" William. "Monica plays it to get William to calm down. It's the sound of whales calling each other along with Clair de Lune. Ah, here we are. Home sweet home."

Scully opened the door to her apartment with a flourish and groaned. Reyes had decorated the entire foyer of the apartment with banners reading "Welcome home Mulder!" and balloons. Reyes was standing in the middle of it all with William balanced on her hip. She strode over to him and kissed him on the cheek. "Welcome back, Mulder! Good to be home, huh? How was the train ride? Here's William! He got so big since the last time you've seen him!" she said excitedly. She plopped William into Mulder's arms.

"Hey, big guy," Mulder cooed to his son. "Haven't seen you in a while. Did'ja miss your dear old dad?"

William clucked in response. Mulder chuckled. "Thought so."

Reyes inched towards the door. "Gotta run. John needs help on a case. Such a skeptic. Anyway, welcome back, great to see you, and we have to talk about recent updates in the Super Soldiers. Bye!"

"Bye, Monica! Thanks a bunch!" Scully called to her. Reyes waved and left the apartment.

Scully turned back around to look at Mulder and William, but they were nowhere to be seen. Her heart stopped for a moment, until she heard her son giggle. She followed the laugh until she found the two in Williams room, playing. She leaned against the doorway and watched the two play.

"Here see, William? This is a lion. Lions say roar! Roar!" Mulder stood up and pulled his hair to look like a mane. "ROAR!" He grabbed William and swung him in the air. "Lions like to eat little boys… especially little boys named William! ROARRRRR!" Mulder buried his face in his son's stomach and blew a raspberry. William giggled maniacally and waved his arms.

"Now, this is a fish," Mulder informed his son, showing him a puffer fish stuffed animal. "Fishies live under water and they look like this." He put his lips into a kissy face and put hands beside his ears, flapping them wildly. "Glug, glug, glug!"William clapped his hands and started to crawl towards a nerf football. "Oh, no you don't! You can't beat the mighty Mulder in a game of football!" Mulder crawled towards him and tackled him. Rolling onto his back, he tickled William. "Aha! I've got him! I've got him!"

Scully let out a laugh and William spotted her. He started to squirm out of Mulder's arms. "Oh, hey Scully." Mulder exclaimed. "Did you see me beat my son's butt in football?"

"Yes, I did. Very impressive. Although, I thought Will gave you quite a fight."

"He did indeed. I believe it was a tie, do you agree, comrade?" Mulder extended his hand toward William. William licked it. "Well, I guess that works too." he laughed.

Scully turned to go and leave them alone to play, but Mulder grabbed her arm. "You know, I could use some help with our football game. I've taught our son well, and it seems he has exceeded my ability level. Care to help me?"

"Sure. I am quite good at football." Scully knelt on the floor beside them. But, Will is on my team."

Mulder gasped theatrically. "Fine, be that way!" he huffed.

Scully grabbed the football and put it in William's pudgy little arms. "Run, Will, run!" She pushed him forward and he crawled forward. She hovered over him, pushing out Mulder's arms when he tried to block them. William kept pushing forward until they got a touchdown.

"Woohoo! Yeah, William, that's how its done!" She high-fived her son. "In your face, Mulder!"

"You beat me. Boo hoo." Mulder pretended to cry. Greatly distressed by this image, William crawled over to him and knocked on his head. "Ow!"

William chuckled and did it again. "Ow! Ow! Ow!"

"Alright, enough, William! Stop hurting Daddy." Scully scolded.

William stopped and crawled onto Mulder's chest. He looked pointedly at Mulder then the ball. "I see. We shall continue our game of football!"

And the game commenced. They continued to play for another hour until Scully noticed it was 10 minutes past William's bed time. Sighing, she picked up William. "Bed time!" she sang.

"Awww, Mom!" Mulder pouted.

"It's past his bed time. And I don't want a cranky son tomorrow because he didn't get enough rest. Off to bed!" She set William into his crib and kissed his cheek "'Night, William. I love you."

She left the room and hid behind the door. She wanted to see how Mulder would say goodnight to him. She watched through the keyhole as Mulder leaned down into the crib. He stroked William's feathery light hair. "I'm sorry I haven't been able to say goodnight to you. But I promise, I'll always be here for you in the future. I'm so sorry. I wish I could have been here for you more. But I'm here now, and I always will be. Goodnight, William. Dream happy dreams. I love you so much, William." He kissed William's forehead lightly, letting his lips linger there for a few extra moments. As he turned to leave, William gurgled happily.

Scully backed away from the door and smiled at Mulder as he exited. "That was nice," she told him.

"I missed him so much," Mulder whispered. He put his arm around her shoulders.

They sat down on the couch, next to each other. There was a slight awkward tension in the room. It was strange being alone together after all this time. They sat in silence for a few moments, until Mulder finally spoke.

"So, how are you?" Mulder asked, breaking the silence.

"I'm fine." Scully answered, realizing her wrong choice of words just after she muttered them.

"Scully…." Mulder whispered, putting his hand on her knee.

Scully shivered slightly at his touch, and let out a quiet sob.

"I hate this, Mulder," she said, sniffling.

"Shhh…" he whispered again, pulling her hair from the side of her face, putting it behind her ear and kissing her cheek.

Startled, she turned to him abruptly and he pulled away. Then she leaned in for another kiss. It was slow at first, and then got more exciting. Mulder opened his mouth and slipped his tongue between Scully parted lips. Scully moaned softly, turning Mulder on even more. It had been so long ago that they last had this sort of contact. Mulder lied down on the sofa, with Scully on top of him, their kiss still unbroken. He shifted a little underneath her, and flipped off the couch, landing on the floor on top of Scully. She laughed into his mouth.

"Don't ruin the moment, Scully," Mulder mumbled inaudibly, out of breath.

"Bedroom." Scully murmured.

He picked her up, swiftly, and carried her into her bedroom, placing her softly on the bed. He kneeled, straddling her legs, and started undoing the buttons of her blouse, finally ripping it off, the last three buttons flying across the room. Mulder hooked his thumbs under the waistband of her pants, and through them aside. Panting, Scully sat up so that she was almost at eye level with Mulder and lifted his shirt over his head, dropping it next to the bed. The next thing to go was his jeans. Their underwear quickly joined the rest of their clothes in a haphazard pile on Scully's bedroom floor. Mulder stared at Scully's body. It was different since they had last…..her hips and breasts were bigger, probably because the last time they did this was before she had Will. He liked the change.

"Mulder?" Scully asked, in a voice just above a whisper.

"Sorry." he said quietly, laying down and kissing her roughly.

* * *

Scully lied on top of Mulder's bare chest, feeling complete inside.

"Looks like you missed me too, Mulder."


End file.
